


Fall Is In The Air Today

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros





	Fall Is In The Air Today

Fall is in the air today,  
Bright and crisp and brisk.  
A light blush tints my cheeks today,  
As the wind around me whisks.  
It gently nips my nose today,  
Just like a gentle kiss -  
Yes, fall is in the air today,  
A thought that lifts my heart in bliss.  
Something about it is magical,  
In the turning of the year.  
No wonder calendars ruled the Mayans  
If this is the beauty in seasons to which we adhere.  
Half the year has come and gone,  
The sticky summer finally spent;  
And while it was fun in the moment,  
You're happy to again enjoy the fall's refreshing scent.  
For the crunch of autumn leaves underfoot,  
The warm spice gracing the breeze,  
The sight of golden rows of hues  
Upon mismatched lines of trees -  
It's beautiful, and calming, too,  
To think of what's to come.  
A quiet winter, slow and relaxed,  
Once this summer's done.  
Pumpkin candies and children's costumes  
Line windows and store aisles,  
Constant reminders of the familiar holiday  
To come in just a short while.  
So traditional, familiar, comforting  
When thinking of the years that have come before;  
Pumpkin pie and apple cider  
Are here - why want anything more?  
Quintessential joy just from  
That savory, leafy smell;  
Exhilarating and carrying, too,  
The hint of a witch's spell.  
Even from early childhood,  
We're still entranced by fall;  
Something supernatural, eery, and hard to place  
Is naturally instilled in the hearts of all.  
Nostalgia gently kisses us  
With each small child's laugh;  
Each happy kid in costume reminds us  
Of the nights we treasured and choreographed.

Harvest time brings bales of hay  
Along with sleek, black cats;  
Yes, fall is in the air today,  
Bringing smiles with each warm welcome mat.

Fall is in the air today, refreshing and crisp and clean;  
Refreshing and new, yet carrying, too, the scent of old, sweet Halloween.


End file.
